


I Hear You Knock, Knock, Knock

by acaelousqueadcentrum



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaelousqueadcentrum/pseuds/acaelousqueadcentrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bow chicka wow wow</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear You Knock, Knock, Knock

Gail’s nervous the first time. Nervous in a way she’s never been before when it comes to sex.

Because this is different.

Yeah, it’s the woman thing.

But it’s not just the woman thing.

It’s because Holly matters in a way that no one’s ever mattered before.

But what she doesn’t know as she lays there in Holly’s bed and jokes about not knowing the etiquette–she’d gotten her hair cut earlier that week, should she have gone in for a trim elsewhere as well?–is that the doctor is just as nervous as she is.

Because Holly’s never been anyone’s first before.

So this, this moment, is big.

~*~

She starts slow. Kissing Gail’s lips, keeping her eyes locked with the blonde’s, watching for any sign of discomfort.

But the more she tries to slow her pace, the more desperate she is to explore, to taste, to feel Gail’s heat against her tongue.

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispers, looking at the pale landscape of skin beneath her.

And then she nips and licks and suckles her way down. Pausing here and there when she discovers a spot that makes Gail moan, that makes her arch her back, that makes the leg wrapped around her waist tremble and shake.

Until Gail’s legs rest over her darker shoulders, and she grips tightly at Holly’s strong hands.

“Gail,” Holly whispers, giving the beautiful woman beneath her a chance to stop them. Asking permission to continue.

It’s a strangled “Holly–please,” that spurs the doctor on.

“Honey,” she whispers, placing gentle kisses to the soft flesh of Gail’s inner-thigh, “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

~*~

Holly will never forget her first taste of Gail’s sex. So wet, so warm. A scent heady and almost sweet.

She smiles into Gail’s belly, strawberry-blonde hairs tickling at her nose, and glances up to where a set of clear blue eyes watch her, so much love and trust there. And then carefully, tenderly, she parts Gail’s lips, thumbs drawing them back to reveal the swollen, rosy flesh hidden between.

Gail’s clit peeks out from its hood, and below, the lips of her sex are thick with her desire and glistening with her need.

First, a kiss. The softest brush of her lips over the aching head of Gail’s clit.

And then, she draws it into her mouth, tongue teasing over the top as her lips close over the root of the hard shaft.

Almost immediately, the blonde’s thighs clamp tightly around her ears, and she can feel strong fingers at the back of her head, tangling in her hair.

Something in Holly eases, the worry, the anxiety, the fear that this will all be too much for the younger woman. The muffled cries she can hear from above are surely proof that all her nerves were unfounded.

She drags her tongue up and down Gail’s clit, lingering just under the head, that spot that she quickly discovered had the blonde thrusting up into her mouth every time she brushed past it.

Up and down, back and forth, Holly loves at Gail’s sensitive, sensitive flesh, feeling it twitch under her tongue, feeling it slip back under its swollen hood as the blonde’s heels dig into Holly’s back, her shoulders.

She’s gasping for breath up at the head of the bed, and Holly knows–it’s time.

~*~

Holly draws wide circles around the shaft of Gail’s clit, and beings her hand, a single finger extended, to the blonde’s soaked entrance.

And as she enters her, as she slips a long, slim finger inside the other woman, Gail lifts her hips to welcome her inside.

“Fuck, Hol,” she says, gasping, struggling to keep herself still, to keep from riding Holly’s hand with abandon.

It’s all the sign Holly needs.

She adds another finger, thrusting firmly, steadily, into the blonde’s hot, hot sex.

Within minutes, Gail’s gasps and moans have become incomprehensible. Just a steady stream of sound as she clenched her thighs around Holly’s head, as she arches up into the night air, as her body grips and tries to hold those thrusting fingers deep within her.

And then, feeling the impending quake echo up and out from deep working Gail’s body, Holly seeks out the blonde’s hard, hard clit again. And with one–two–firm kicks of her tongue along the hard, aching length of it, and a deliberate curl of her fingers, Holly brings Gail over the edge.

Her name has never sounded sweeter than it does in that moment, falling from Gail’s trembling, gasping lips, and Holly trips head first into love.

“Fuck,” Gail says when she’s caught her breath, “Holly, that was–fuck.”

Holly can only laugh, cheeks wet with Gail’s pleasure, and bite teasingly at a pale hip.

“Just–,” the blonde says, “just give me five minutes. And then it’s my turn.”

Yep, Holly realizes with a smile, it’s definitely love.


End file.
